Summer Phases
by Hannahleigh Emerald
Summary: Nessie and Jake havent seen one another for four years. How will they cope when Nessie goes to stay in Forks with Jacob for a summer? On the other hand, how will everything go when a few new vampires come along with the Volturri? Please read. Thank you!
1. Reunited at Last

Renesmee's POV

I pulled into my long driveway after my last day of my Junior Year. It was finally summer, finally time to see Jacob and the pack for the first time in four years. I texted him and Seth all the time, but it wasn't even close to seeing them in person. ccJacob was on his way to my house and I was going to see him in less than an hour. I wouldn't see the pack until later that night; they didn't even know that I was coming. I was beyond nervous.

I had beaten the rest of my family home from school, so only Carlisle and Esme were home. Esme was there to greet me when I walked in the door.

"Hey, Nessie," She smiled and hugged me. "How was your day?"

"Great!" I said, hugging her back. She let go and I started towards the steps.

"Oh, Jacob called and said that he'd be here around three-thirty," Esme called up to me.

"Okay thanks," I said as I entered my room. It was three o'clock now, so I had less time than I expected. What to do, what to do? First ting was first. I needed to change clothes. Thank goodness that Alice had just gotten home and was on her way upstairs to me.

"Alice, I'm freaking out here! What do I wear?" I immediately asked when she walked into my room.

"It's fine. Calm down and come with me," She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room, then into her closet.

"How 'bout this?" She said after a few minutes of going through our shared closet. Alice held up a pair of darker, ripped, tight, boot-cut jeans, and a purple, fitted, flannel, plaid shirt. It was country girl meets rebel, and was super cute.

"Perfect. What about shoes?"

"Chucks," She went into the closet and pulled a pair of black converse out.

"Thank you, Alice!" I said, and quickly changed into the outfit. When I got done, Alice was waiting for me in the bathroom to do my hair. Alice inspected me when I got in.

"Actually, you're good to go. Your hair is fine, and no makeup is needed. Except for lip-gloss," She handed me a clear tube of gloss, which I applied in an instant.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready. You look perfect!"

"Okay," I glanced at myself in the mirror. My hair was down to my waist and in its natural loose curls. My sparkly, chocolate brown eyes were gleaming.

"He's going to love you! It'll be fine. I doubt he, or any of the pack will recognize you, but you are hot. I mean, you're more gorgeous than Rose, and that's saying something." Alice reassured me. We both turned and looked out the window, as we had both heard a car pull into the driveway.

"I hope so. I sure hope so." I whispered to myself, and we both started making our way downstairs.

"You know, Bella, I never thought that I would actually say this, but I'm kind of looking forward to seeing the dog." My dad said when I got downstairs.

"I didn't think that you would ever say that either," My mom said laughing.

"I bet Rose is soooo happy to see him too," I piped up. Rose snorted.

"Not," She said. We all turned to the door at the sound of a car door closing. I walked to the front door, and stepped outside. Jacob stopped in his tracks, looking at me. He looked exactly the same. Tall and ripped, with big dark eyes, short black hair, and a big smile. I looked completely different. Last time he had seen me, I looked like I was about nine. Now I looked 16 or 17. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking.

"Nessie?" He whispered. I nodded slowly.

"God you look different," He said in amazment.

"You look exactly the same," I giggled. He smiled, walked up, and hugged me tight.

"I've missed you," He whispered, "Alot."

"I know. It's been way too long."

"But we have all summer to catch up." He said, letting go of me, and walking into the house.

"Jake!" My mom threw her arms around him.

"Hey, Bells." Jake quickly pulled away, so not to annoy my dad.

"Edward." He said, formally shaking hands with my dad.

"Ready to go, Ness?" Jake asked, turing to me.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I couldn't help but grin.


	2. Chapter 2 Naturally

Chapter 2

Naturally

I waited until I knew that we were out of my dad's "hearing" range, so that he couldn't read my thoughts when I talked to Jake.

"Your quiet. You didn't used to be," He noted, almost sounding dissapointed.

"No, I'm just thoughtful, and I want to make sure that my dad doesn't hear anything," I said, looking at him; the familiar face from my "childhood". He had a face that could never be erased from my memory.

"Ha, I forgot all about that. It must be aweful," He frowned. I decided that I didn't like it when he frowned.

"But Jake, I have a question. I mean, I know that you did something called imprinting, and I know that you loved me so much when I was little, but why didn't you come with us? Why did you leave me like that?" I was starting to get a little angry. "I was torn apart when you didn't come with us. Why? I thought I was important to you! I thought you loved me,"

Even though Jake and I had talked on the phone at least once a week, there were a few things that I knew had to wait until we met in person. This was one of those things.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah," Jake said. He had pulled into a little parking-lot and turned off the car. He was facing me."Ness, You have to understand some things. first off, you need to know what imprinting is. I was going to wait to tell you, but it looks like I have to now; It means _I love you_. It means that from the first time I saw you eyes I have loved you. It means I will always love you. I love you like a sister, and a best friend. And if it ever becomes something more than that, then I can be in love jwith you too. _You _are the reason that I live," Jake had taken my hands and was looking at me straight in the eyes. I had forgotten how warm he was; body, eyes, and soul alike.

"Then why?" I still didn't get where he had been for the past 5.5 years. He dropped my hands.

"Is that what they told you? That _I_ left _you_?" He shook his head.

"Yeah?"

"Well they lied," Jake was holding back his anger."Nessie, I wanted to come.I really did. They wouldn't let me. Your dad said that he wanted you to grow up without me, and that they at least wanted your short childhood with them. I begged to come. I can't believe they lied... I was told if I ever came to see you in person, that I wouldn't ever see you again. They were afraid that if you saw me...that...you would...like me more than friends," He said. At first he was angry, but then became sheepish.

I didn't want to believe him. I didn't want to think that my perfect parents would do something like that. But I had to. The look in his eyes, his soft brown eyes, was not that of a liar.

"I'm sorry," I looked towards my hands, a bright pink warming my cheeks.

"It's not your fault," He lifted my chin with his finger, so I was looking up in his eyes once again. My stomach tingled. What was this? Jake smiled lightly, then started the car back up.

"The guys don't know your coming. But there's a bonfire tonight, so you'll see them all then," We pulled back out on the road. I grinned as I looked out the window.

* * *

The rest of the ride there we talked nonstop. About our lives, school, sports, politics, and everything in between. We were so alike, and yet so different all at the same time. I wondered what it would be like to see Seth and Quil and Embry again. I wasn't going to have to wonder for a long time though, because just then, we entered the boundry lines of La Push. I immediatly began tapping on my leg. Jake glanced over, and gavce m a funny look. I felt the warmth rising to my face again, and I knew what color my cheeks were.

"When I get nervous or excited, I play piano on my legs. It's a weird habit, but playing piano calms me down," I said.

"Hey, it's not weird if it calms you down. I like to know this stuff," He smiled at me.

"Keep your eyes on road," I joked. He grinned, his whole face lighting up, and rolled his eyes.

"We're here," He said, pulling into a driveway of a house I vaugley recognized.

"This is...Sam and Emily's house?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think that you would remember," He grinned again. I smiled, and got out of the car.

"Mmmmhhhh," I breathed in. "What is cooking in there?"

"That would be Emily's amazing food," He said, grabbing my hand. "Lets go get some," Jake pulled me into the house.

The inside was very comfortable. It smelled like apple pie and the woods. There was a lady at the oven with her back to us, who was setting a pie on top of the stove.

"Hey, Emily," Jake said, letting go of my hand and sitting down at the wood table. Emily turned around and gasped when she saw me.

"Renesmee Cullen, is that you?" When she smiled, the scars on her face seemed to dissapear.

"Yeah, it's me," I smiled. Emily took her oven mits off and walked out from behind the tall kitchen counter to get a better look at me. This time it was my turn to gasp though.

"Look at you! When are you due?" Her stomach was large and round, only capable of someone who was expecting. She looked down and rubbed her stomach.

"July 23,"

"Awwwhh! What are you having?"

"Twins. A boy and a girl. I get to choose the girl's name. Sam gets to choose the boys,"

"What do you have picked?"

"Jenna Chelsey,"

"That is too cute. I'm so happy for you!" I grinned. She hugged me.

"Thank you so much. But I can't get over how big you are. How old are you?"

"Well technically I'm seven, but they say I'm about sixteen,"

"Wow. Well why don't you two head outside. Everyone will be so happy to see you, Nessie," Emily suggested.

Jake stood up and opened the sliding back door.

"Hey, who's with Jake?" Jared asked.

"Could it be...," said Quil.

"It's not, is it?" followed Embry, who was sitting next to Quil.

"The Loch Ness Monster?" the idiots said in unison. Everyone, including Jake and I, started laughing. Seth left the girl he was sitting with and jogged up to us.

"Ness!" He hugged me. Seth was one of my best friends. I talked to him as much as Jake."You're here!"

"I know! This one," I nudged Jake,"kidnapped me!"

Seth laughed, and we followed him down to the fire, where I was greeted by everyone.

As the night went on, there were so many jokes and stories told. I was smiling almost all night. Jake was always murmuring comments in my ear that would make me start giggling. It got really cold that night, so Jake ran up to the house and got me blanket, without me even asking. He just understood me. I was amazed at how well he knew me, even though we hadn't physically seen one another in five years. When he came back with the blanket, he put it, and his arm around me. It wasn't awkward though. Just being there with him and the pack just felt so...natural. I knew that was where I was meant to be.


End file.
